Rose Hale
"Fuck my life." ' "Language, Rosylynn." "It's Rose, douchebag. Now, continue."'' Rosylynn 'Rose' Hale is Derek's 17 year old sister. She is pack and was born a werewolf. She holds a strong vendetta against the Argent's. Rose became a sage March 24,2014. Biography Early Life She was home sick the day the hunters torched her home. She couldn't get out, so Peter ran into save her. Had he not gone back for her, he'd be fine. But she'd be dead, and no Hale is left behind. She's been with Derek and Laura since. She returns to Beacon Hills with her sibling slightly before the series premiere. Hale Fire ''"Peter was almost out of the burning house, when he heard Rose howl in distress. A fleeting thought told him to leave her, but he couldn't. He ran up the stairs, to find her door barred by a burning beam. '' ''"Rosie? Are you in there?" "Uncle Peter, help me!"' '' "Rosie! I'm coming!" He ripped the beam away from the door. "Move, Rosie!" He called. "Ok!" Using all his strength, he kicked the door down and rushed for her."-Excerpt from No Hale Left Behind Rose narrowly escaped the Hale fire, with Peter's help.. No Hale Left Behind Rose appears in a fanmade mini-series called No Hale Left Behind as Derek's rebellious 17 year old sister. The title is a play on the phrase "No Man Left Behind" often used in military situations. Rose is re-introduced into Beacon Hills High, to the disturbance of her fellow classmates. Throughtout the story, she struggles with her sexual orientation, her attractions to various characters and what's this mate business Derek wants nothing to do with? Rose Hale hates the Argents for killing her family. So, she hates Alison. She saw Derek yell and scream and cry for Kate, so she wants nothing to do with this mate business. So, when Alison gets paired with Rose for a project, she can't get rid of Alison's scent. Derek warns her, but can Rose fight offf her carnal desires? Relationships 'Derek Hale-' "At the end of the day, she went home, to find Scott arguing with Derek about something. She decided to remain uninvolved because a) it amused her and b) it amused her." -Rose Rose and Derek have had a distanced relationship since the fire. In season 3, she finally forgives him and says he's her brother again. '''Peter Hale "Get away from her." A voice growled. Rose swallowed heavily. She was suddenly free and on the ground. Kate Argent was on the floor and someone stood above her.' "It's ok, Rosie." "Uncle Peter." ''Rose and Peter have a very close relationship, him being the only thing close to a father figure for her since the fire snatched her real father away from her. He's saved her life twice and probably will many more times. '''Scott McCall' "You wanna piece of me?" Rose tested Scott. He was in her face and she wanted to see if he'd really kick her ass like he said. '' ''He'd somehow found out Alison might have been her mate and was stupidly challenging her. The boy was omega and weak. Rose was pack, and with a pack that stood behind her. "''Scott and Rose got off on the wrong foot, but Rose made amends after Allison chose him. They have a sibling-like relationship and Scott will go to great lengths to protect her. 'Isaac Lahey' ''"The newbie amused her." Isaac isn't well acquainted with Rose, and they have a bit of a don't ask, don't tell relationship. Jackson Whittemore "So, you decided to come back, o great bitch?" "She'd gone to 7/8 with most of these students, but didn't know any of them well. The hierachy pretty well stayed the same. Jackson Whittemore was still the top dog, still bloodthirsty and still with Lydia. She knew if he said one word out of line to her, she'd finish the ass kicking she started 4 years ago." Jackson is a typical bully towards Rose, except when she piledrives him into the cement. As many times as she's opened a can of whupass on him, he won't learn you just don't fuck with Rose. '' ''Stiles Stilinski "Despite almost being beaten to death 24 hours before, Stiles had a wide grin on his face." Rose initially believed her mate was Allison, but after some thought and just being able to let Scott have her, Rose concluded she just didn't have a mate. And Scott introduced her to Stiles.... 'Allison Argent' '' "It was Alison fucking Argent. Rose cursed her instincts, her inner wolf crying for sweet caress, sweet sin. She could only fight for so long, and tryouts were almost over. She willed herself to pay attention to something other than Alison. "'' Rose thought Allison was her mate, but she just let Scott have her in the end to prevent fighting in the pack. However, when Allison finds out Rose possibly could been her mate, she thought she could redeem herself in Rose's eyes and tricked Rose into marking her. This confirmed the theory for both of them. With Allison's passing, Rose had gone into a deep depression, a downwrad spiral which eventually ended in Rose's suicide. Category:Packs Category:Hale Family Characters Category:Werewolf Characters Category:Beta Werewolf Category:FanofAll